


开封城圣杯战争

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, Fate paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 一个充满恶（hei）意（ni）的Fate/Zero Paro。故事框架及部分字句参考了B站“木鱼水心”的解说。
Relationships: 王安石/赵顼, 章惇/赵煦, 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普, 韩琦/赵曙, 高滔滔/司马光
Series: 天水一色 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	开封城圣杯战争

“祖宗之法。”  
名为赵顼的青年，生来就被自己的母亲告知应为此奉献终身。他并不清楚该字眼意味着什么，只是怀抱着一个振兴家族的朴素理想，作为未来的当主被抚养长大。  
每隔六十年，万能的许愿器——圣杯将在天下之中的开封城现世，挑选七名魔术师赐予令咒，让他们可以召唤被称为“Servant”（从者）的英灵互相厮杀。被选中的魔术师，则被称为“Master”（御主）。  
只有最后胜出的一对主从，才有资格捧起圣杯，实现愿望。

第四次圣杯战争，代表开封城御三家之一熙宁家参战的，是前任当主的夫人高滔滔。她带着她的儿子赵顼，用先朝贤臣王安石的圣遗物《三经新义》，进行了英灵召唤。  
夺目的光辉中，一个看起来有点儿邋遢的黑脸男人走了出来，他打了个呵欠，说：  
“请问，你就是我的Master吗？”  
尽管王安石属于圣杯战争中最强的职阶Saber，但高滔滔依然和他处得很不好，因为王安石（划掉）一身虱子不洗澡（划掉）坚称她所信守的“祖宗之法”毫无价值可言，并将她器重的助手司马光称为流俗之人。  
与自己的母亲不同的是，赵顼倒是和王安石处得不错。

在另一处，御三家之一乾德家的幼子赵光义从苗疆留学归来，被告知需要协助他的哥哥，乾德家当主赵匡胤获得圣杯。  
为了麻痹其他参战的魔术师，赵光义和赵匡胤的Servant赵普制订了作战计划。赵光义派自己召唤出的Assassin卢多逊袭击赵匡胤的宅邸，被守在此处的赵普轻易灭杀。其他Master以为他们兄弟阋墙，但实际上卢多逊并没有死，只是和自己的Master一起转入暗处帮助赵匡胤。  
完成了这番表演的赵普，却被自己的Master指责为不该玩弄鬼蜮手段，妨碍了自己与其他魔术师堂堂正正的一战。赵普虽然对这个满脑子正统（划掉）骑士（划掉）魔术师精神的Master感到有些不满，但他什么也没有说，只是行使作为Archer职阶的单独行动能力，扭头走了。

由于与王安石相性不合，同时也是为了掩盖自己的身份，高滔滔让赵顼假扮成Saber的Master，她则和司马光一起隐藏在暗处。  
王安石虽然对高滔滔也很看不顺眼，但他乐意听从赵顼的命令。两人在开封城里开开心心地压了一天马路后，突然感觉到了敌人的气息。  
出现的是手持一对皮球的Lancer。  
Saber和Lancer交手数个回合未分胜负，暗处的高滔滔已经找到了一个很像Lancer的Master的人，她正要下手，却突然发现了躲在一边的Assassin，遂决定按兵不动。  
这时的Saber由于轻敌，被Lancer用皮球砸破了手背，但他因祸得福，认出了Lancer是那个灌水取球的神童文彦博。与此同时，Lancer也认出了Saber是《伤仲永》的作者，神童杀手王安石。

两人正要大杀一场，Rider却从天而降，驾着战车闯入了他们中间。他宣称自己是仁宗朝总攻，爱与正义的战士韩琦，目睹了Saber和Lancer的战斗之后，发自内心地欣赏这两个黑美人的颜值，希望他俩能够加入自己的后宫，共同分享圣杯。  
然而Saber和Lancer并不买账，同声呵斥Rider妄图干涉他俩互怼。躲在屋顶上的高滔滔也感叹，这人看着长得挺好，怎么脑子不太正常呢。  
Lancer的Master赵祯突然现身，指责Rider的Master赵曙忘恩负义。原来赵曙是赵祯的养子，因为赵祯总是养不活亲生儿子，却迟迟不肯将庆历学院的院长之位传给自己而心生怨恨，借着帮赵祯拿外卖的机会偷走了他的圣遗物，召唤出了Rider。  
Rider见赵曙在养父面前十分害怕，挺身而出抱住他，并大声宣称，自己承认的Master，才不是赵祯这种接受不了没儿子现实的人。

接着，Rider无视赵祯铁青的脸，笑着邀请藏在暗处的其他美人也出来见面。  
于是Archer和Berserker先后应声而至，Berserker的Master由于憎恨赵匡胤，马上下令让他对Archer进行攻击。  
虽然牺牲心智换取实力的Berserker很强，但还是被更强的Archer打翻在地。正当Archer要下杀手时，作为Master的赵匡胤认为这样欺负一个疯了的Servant胜之不武，于是使用了一发令咒让Archer撤退。Archer虽然心里瞬间跑过一万匹羊驼，但还是服从命令，打道回府。  
失去了目标的Berserker表现出了对Saber惊人的执念，而受伤的Saber无力应对。千钧一发之时，Lancer出手相救，并宣称身为神童的自己决不能将Saber这个对手交给别人。

然而Lancer的御主赵祯不以为然，无视Lancer的意愿使用令咒，让Lancer和Berserker夹击Saber。  
Saber并没有什么办法，正准备闭眼等死，却被Rider护住了。Rider赶走了Berserker，深情回忆了自己从误会Saber是个酒色之徒，到发现他隐藏在邋遢外表下的璞玉之质的全过程，核心思想在于这样的美人绝不应该被群殴而死。  
赵祯十分生气，但他为了避免一打二，也只好让Lancer撤退了。  
Rider请Saber仔细考虑加入他后宫的想法，然后驾车离开。

阴暗的角落里，Berserker的Master赵煦忍不住喷了口血出来。  
他是御三家之一元祐家的继承人，由于自己的父亲为反抗“祖宗之法”的观念而死，对大力推行这一观念的乾德家特别是其当主赵匡胤充满了仇恨。  
赵煦这次参加圣杯战争，是为了向赵匡胤复仇，并迫使家族承认其父的地位。  
可是年仅十七的少年赵煦并不具备驭使Servant的能力，而为了弥补战力的不足，他选择召唤的又是耗魔最为剧烈的Berserker。  
因此每分每秒，元祐家的秘术都在燃烧着他年轻的生命。

赵顼和Saber在山上飙车的时候，一位怪人出现在了马路中间。  
他是七位Servant中最后一位，Caster“鹤相”丁谓。  
Caster的Master并非正统的魔术师，而是一位沉迷于修仙炼丹的跳大神爱好者，赵恒。大家并不清楚圣杯为何会选择这样一个人。  
Caster扑上去搂住了Saber，误以为这是自己的老相好寇准。Saber并不能理解他的感情，挥剑把Caster赶跑了。  
Caster回到Master身边，决定用各种奇怪的长生术刺激寇准的神经，让他主动来寻找自己。Caster的Master也对此十分赞成。

赵祯回到酒店，责备Lancer只顾满足自己的私欲，而不顾圣杯战争的大局。  
而赵祯的未婚妻张温成却突然站出来帮助Lancer说话，反倒指责赵祯急于求成。  
赵祯看了她一眼，又看了一眼Lancer那张英俊的黑脸，十分担心Lancer会像史书中记载的那样，通过讨好宠妃来干涉君主的行动。  
此时酒店中的火警突然响了起来，赵祯知道是敌人来袭了，但认为自己早已布好结界，有备无患。但他没有想到的是，入侵的高滔滔不走寻常路地炸毁了整栋大楼，所谓结界完全没有起到任何作用。

赵祯夫妇在Lancer的保护下逃脱，围观了整个过程的赵光义感叹最毒妇人心。  
他回到家里，却意外地发现哥哥的Servant正躺在自己的沙发上，吃自己冰箱里的甜点。  
Archer声称赵匡胤那边只有各种肉食太过无趣，因此到他这里来转转。赵光义觉得Archer长得十分符合自己的审美，不免有些口干舌燥。  
两人躺在一起嗑完了赵光义囤积的所有蛋糕，赵光义忍不住说了句“如果我的Servant是你就好了”。  
Archer笑了笑，没有接他的话。

Caster主从无视圣杯战争的设定，大肆屠杀平民用来炼丹。作为组织者的教会认为不能对此置之不理，要求各位Master优先剿灭Caster，以一发令咒作为奖励。  
Saber认为应该主动寻找Caster，防止他继续犯罪。高滔滔却反驳说，Caster并非当务之急，他们应该趁着这个机会暗杀其他几位Master，扩大自己在圣杯战争中的优势。  
Saber抗议她怎么可以如此不顾百姓的死活。  
高滔滔冷淡地回答说：“吾等是与Servant一起分享圣杯的胜利，而不是与百姓一起！”

他们吵得正凶的时候，Caster已经入侵了熙宁家的城堡。Saber匆忙前往应战，却被Caster召唤出的一群触手缠住，无法脱身。  
幸好Lancer从天而降与他并肩作战，共同对抗Caster。  
Lancer不知道他的Master赵祯决定独自来找高滔滔算账，以报上次在酒店里的一炸之仇。  
赵祯身为正统魔术师并非不走寻常路的高滔滔对手，连中两枪，生命垂危。击退了Caster的Lancer及时赶到救下赵祯，但他因为与Saber惺惺相惜的缘故，并没有反杀高滔滔。

另一边，赵顼和司马光为了保护高滔滔，和不怀好意的赵光义打了起来。他们并非擅长苗疆蛊毒的外道魔术师对手，被赵光义轻易KO。  
由于Assassin报告Saber正急速靠近，赵光义才丢下垂死的赵顼和重伤的司马光，悻悻离开。  
然而赵顼并没有死，原来当初制订战术的时候，高滔滔就将Saber的宝具“报宁禅寺”置于赵顼体内。这个宝具代表君臣之间相互关怀甘愿用己身为对方续命的情谊，能够治愈一切伤口。  
醒来的赵顼拉着在自己床边垂泪的王安石的手，觉得他们的关系更加亲近了。

传说中仁宗朝的宠臣文彦博为了巩固自己的地位，向皇帝的贵妃张氏送上用灯笼锦做的美丽衣服，最后因此被皇帝贬谪他乡。  
赵祯从梦中惊醒，彻底了解了Lancer的前世，开始担心自己的未婚妻是否也会和Lancer这般私相授受。  
事实如他所料，张温成已经被Lancer在给她买衣服时刷爆的卡迷惑了。她一边照顾重伤的赵祯，一边软硬兼施，强迫他转交令咒。  
赵祯当然是选择了原谅她，让她暂代Lancer的御主。

Rider带着赵曙找到了Caster炼丹的秘密基地，Caster主从却不在。  
他们一把火烧毁了这个（划掉）尸横遍地（划掉）充满了恶趣味的地方，为了（划掉）见美人（划掉）去去晦气，Rider决定去找Saber喝酒。  
Saber本想把他赶出去，但Rider声称，他的目的是为了谈谈圣杯的归属权，争取和平解决这个问题。  
应邀而来的，还有和Rider在路上偶遇的Archer。  
Archer从他的宝库里拿出生前珍藏的千垆美酒，Rider看了之后，更想把Archer也纳入自己的后宫了。

Archer并不怎么在意圣杯的归属权，他只是想击败所有的Servant，让Master承认自己比他们都强。如果Rider主动对他俯首称臣，将圣杯让给他也无妨。  
Rider问他为什么有这样的想法，Archer回答：“吾只是想证明‘Servant必须是读书人’是一句屁话！”  
Rider觉得他说得很有道理，但并不愿意不战而逃，只好从他手里把圣杯抢过来了。  
Saber翻了个白眼，问Rider抢夺圣杯想要实现什么愿望，Rider回答道“想要一副肉体”。  
众人都很吃惊，说好的开后宫呢？Archer却笑着说，能用自己的个人魅力实现的目标，用圣杯岂不是太浪费了。

Saber听他俩说了半天，认为这两个人的愿望过于自私。Saber的愿望是利用圣杯的力量回到过去的大宋，改变自己一手推行的新法被断送的命运。  
Archer听他说完，忍不住笑了出声。  
Saber不明白这有什么好笑的，而旁边的Rider插话说，真正的强者不应该否认自己刻下的历史。  
Saber质疑道，Rider当年决策失误导致了好水川的惨败，面对“韩琦未足奇”的嘲讽，他难道就不曾后悔吗？  
Rider回答这就是命运，如果他为此后悔，才是对三军将士和自己的侮辱。

这时，Assassin突然现身。Archer意识到是赵光义想要试探Rider的战力，忍不住感叹说这小子回去又要被他哥给揍了。  
Rider站起身来，准备向Saber展示一下什么才是真正的士大夫。  
一阵强光闪过，所有人被卷入了Rider的固有结界，Ex级宝具“撩完就跑拔×无情”。手持“众口铄金积毁销骨”的Assassin毫无还手之力，被他轻而易举地歼灭。  
结界散去，城堡中恢复了平静。  
Rider驾车离去，临走前劝告Saber说，作为自己未来后宫的一员，他还是脑子清醒一点比较惹人怜爱。  
而Archer却饱含深意地看了Saber一眼，表达了对他的欣赏，然后在微笑中消失了。  
Saber伫立在原地，半晌恨恨地对赵顼说：“他韩稚圭除了面目姣好以外，根本一无是处！”

失去了基地的Caster主从决定搞一个大新闻，奔向不老不死的长生之境。  
Caster召唤了一个巨大的深海怪物，并与其合体。Saber、Rider和Lancer聚集在一起，想要阻止他上岸祸国殃民。但是怪物具有强大的再生能力，怎么砍都砍不死。  
赵匡胤要求Archer加入战团，Archer看在他的面子上重创了怪物，但为了保存己方实力，不愿继续出手。赵匡胤看了看自己手上剩下的两发令咒，也并没有继续坚持。  
这时Berserker不分场合地攻击Archer，两人在空中交手。与此同时，赵匡胤也把Berserker的主人赵煦揪了出来。  
赵煦质问赵匡胤为什么用“祖宗之法”侮辱他和父亲的梦想，赵匡胤莫名其妙地表示你谁，然后用火焰魔术把赵煦轰下了大桥。  
高空落体的赵煦并没有死，而是被不知何时已经对自己哥哥生了异心的赵光义所救。

尽管隐藏在人群中的高滔滔将Caster的Master赵恒一枪爆头，怪物依然没有消失。高滔滔意识到必须使用Saber的对城宝具，但Saber由于手背受伤无法将其解放。  
Lancer得知这件事以后，毫不犹豫地踩爆自己心爱的皮球，解除了Saber身上的诅咒。  
Saber感谢了Lancer的深明大义，在一阵金色的光芒中拔出了他的对城宝具。它的名字叫做，“三不足之剑”。  
在“天变不足畏，人言不足恤，祖宗之法不足守”的呐喊声中，Caster和他的牛鬼蛇神一起被劈成了渣渣。  
临终前，他仿佛看到了寇准的笑容。

赵祯摇着轮椅，从教会得到了一枚额外的令咒。他心情刚有了点改善，Lancer却报告他说张温成不见了。  
赵祯怒斥Lancer没能保护好她，Lancer苦笑着说，管着张小姐不要乱走，可不是用灯笼锦做衣服那么容易的事情啊。  
这时Saber找上门来，与Lancer进行未竟的决斗。两人正打得火热，高滔滔却带着张温成找到了赵祯。  
原来在众人对付Caster的时候，司马光趁机抓住了张温成，并砍掉了她带令咒的手，Lancer才弄丢了她。  
高滔滔用赵祯夫妻的性命进行威胁，赵祯不得不含泪命令Lancer自杀，然而司马光依然对准他开了最后一枪。

Saber要求高滔滔解释这种卑鄙行径，高滔滔不想和他说话，最后在赵顼的强烈要求下才说，为了得到圣杯，使用更加卑劣的手段都在所不惜。  
因为只有这样，才能实现高滔滔从小的梦想，那就是在“祖宗之法”旗帜之下，熙宁家的复兴。  
高滔滔转身离去，旁边的赵顼却倒下了。  
原来赵顼是熙宁家制作的人造人，从生下来就肩负着成为圣杯的使命，每当圣杯战争中的Servant阵亡，死去英灵的灵魂就会涌入他这个容器之中。  
随着这个过程的进行，赵顼的身体越来越虚弱，如果没有报宁禅寺的力量，他可能早就撑不住了。

圣杯战争现在只剩下四家，赵匡胤认为自己胜券在握，他向赵顼提出谈判，先联手将Rider和Berserker排除，再来内斗。  
赵顼表示联合可以，但必须让攻击过自己的赵光义退出圣杯战争，离开开封城。  
赵匡胤答应了他的条件，要求弟弟离开。  
赵光义觉得心有不甘，Archer看出了他的情绪，笑着说：“如果你要跟你哥对着干，我们就是敌人了。”  
赵光义忍不住将圣杯战争的真相告诉了Archer，召唤圣杯需要七个英灵的灵魂，等赵匡胤击败了其他人，他就会用令咒命令Archer自杀。  
Archer沉默了很久，眼里闪过一道刀光。

当晚，赵匡胤设宴给自己的弟弟送行。  
酒过三巡，赵匡胤拿出一把名为“玉柱斧”的礼装，送给了赵光义。赵光义抡起这柄斧头，从背后砍死了赵匡胤。  
本应守在Master身边的Archer站在窗外，看着溅到蜡烛上的鲜血，不由感叹道，这大概就是传说中的烛影斧声吧。  
两人在赵匡胤的尸体旁边，马上缔结了契约，成为新的一组参赛者。  
而乾德家当主赵匡胤的一生，也被掩埋在纷纷扬扬的落雪中。

高滔滔前往乾德家，准备暗杀赵匡胤。但她经过一番调查，却发现赵匡胤恐怕已经死了。  
还没来得及分析情况，高滔滔就发现自己留在家中的警报被触动，连忙用令咒让Saber回防。  
Saber发现一个长得很像Rider的人掳走了赵顼，赶紧追了上去，但是两边飚了很久的车，他才发现赵顼并不在Rider的车上。  
原来这是赵光义指使赵煦干的，Berserker拥有伪装成其他人的力量。

赵煦仍然想要向赵匡胤复仇，但在赵光义的恶意之下，他最后只看到了赵匡胤的尸体。  
于此同时，在赵光义的安排下，赵煦的祖母——同时也是赵匡胤的狂热崇拜者——出现在了现场，指责这个不孝子孙杀害了本时代最英雄的魔术师。  
赵煦真是百口难辩，他只好指着这具尸体，语无伦次地说，都是赵匡胤的错。  
如果没有这个XJB乱搞什么“祖宗之法”的男人，我和我的家庭怎么会遭遇这样的不幸？  
最后他实在无法面对泪流满面的老祖母，于是将其扑倒在地，掐上了她的脖子。

高滔滔和Saber翻遍了整个开封城，都没有找到赵顼的踪迹。  
原来他已经被赵光义带到了Caster曾经的基地，作为召唤圣杯的祭品献上了。  
之前赵光义曾经问赵顼，高滔滔想要通过圣杯实现的愿望是什么，赵顼如实回答说是祖宗之法。  
赵光义并未继承其兄统御所有魔术家族的理想，却也找不到自己想要用圣杯实现的愿望，但他依然认为赵顼给出的这个原因十分无聊，顺手拧断了他的头颅。

Saber遇到了失控的Berserker，展开死战。  
Saber要求Berserker通名，但Berserker由于狂化的缘故，无法正常开口说话。于是Berserker拿出了自己的宝具，“端王轻佻不可以君天下”，并且摘下了自己的面具。  
原来Berserker正是王安石的得意门生，也是新党三大将中唯一不曾背叛过他的章惇。  
Saber并不知道Berserker为何要袭击自己，他第一次对自己平生的事业产生了些许动摇。

另一边Rider找上了Archer。  
两人先是喝了一杯酒，随后Archer再次拒绝了加入Rider后宫的邀请，这场殊死搏斗终不可免。  
Rider发动了“撩完就跑拔×无情”，而Archer对此毫不慌张，而是掏出了自己的Ex级对界宝具“带着小狼狗干掉前男友”。  
在Archer的黑寡妇气场下，渣男出身的Rider毫无还手之力，不得不回归英灵座。  
获胜的Archer走向赵曙，问他是不是Rider的御主。  
赵曙回答说，别提了，这个渣渣找你之前强迫我用掉了所有令咒给他加BUFF，威胁说就算我活过这一仗也只能当他的前御主。  
Archer对他突然有点同情，于是放他活着离开了。

高滔滔找上赵光义，与其大战三百回合。正在决定胜负的关键时刻，圣杯中涌出的黑泥穿透天花板，淋在了他们身上。  
与此同时，Saber一剑刺穿了Berserker。  
濒死的章惇恢复了心智，他告诉Saber说，你并没有错。只有先生你才是整个新党前进的方向，任何人都无法代替你。  
我来参加圣杯战争，就是为了告诉你这件事。

高滔滔来到圣杯内部，见到了化身成赵顼模样的圣杯，以及自己早已死去的丈夫。  
她问圣杯打算如何实现自己的愿望。  
于是圣杯幻化出了一个情境：这个世界上只剩下两类人，一类尊信祖宗之法，一类和Saber一样宣称“祖宗之法不足守”。得到圣杯力量的高滔滔抬起手来，杀死了所有亵渎祖宗之法的人。  
随后在本来尊信祖宗之法的人中，又出现了新的反叛者。  
高滔滔看到自己一路屠杀到只剩一家三口时，终于忍不住尖叫起来。  
她说我以为你能够改变的是那些异议者的思想。  
圣杯冷酷地回答道，我只是以最有效率的方式实现你的愿望。

高滔滔消灭了虚幻的儿子和丈夫，回到了现实中，一枪干掉嘲笑她不能抓住机会让圣杯实现愿望的赵光义。  
这时，Archer和Saber一起来到了圣杯面前。  
面对Archer的力量，Saber明显处于下风。  
高滔滔亮出了手上的令咒，Saber以为她要用令咒帮助自己拿到圣杯，高滔滔却用尽剩下的两发令咒，命令他毁掉圣杯。  
损坏的圣杯倾泻出内部所有污秽之物，在开封城引起了一场大火。

高滔滔对此始料未及，赶紧冲出去在火场试图救助他人。  
与此同时，赵煦在梦中看到了年轻而意气风发的父亲，他们父子终于摆脱了“祖宗之法”的禁锢，将元祐家带上了新的巅峰。于是少年微笑着，停止了呼吸。  
开封城废墟之中，Archer赤/身/裸/体坐在高处，似乎是圣杯中的黑泥赋予了他肉体，他的Master赵光义也不知为何复活了。  
此后，这二人作为第四次圣杯战争唯一的胜利者，也一直幸福地生活在一起。  
最后高滔滔终于在废墟中救出一个少年，她给他取名叫做“赵佶”，希望这个孩子能够探寻出一条和平地推行祖宗之法的道路。

消失在世间之前，Saber回到了半山园的遗址。  
他跪在地上，想起自己和神宗皇帝谋划的免役法被一夕废除的痛苦，发誓要继续参加下一次的圣杯战争。


End file.
